The Vulpine Prophecy
by SumOfAllZeroes
Summary: Among those hidden in the leaves, a pariah rises...His true talent begins to manifest and will forever change the Shinobi world... Feat. Sassy Kurama, Sarcastic Naruto
1. Chapter 1

The Vulpine Prophecy: Naruto Fanfiction

SumOfAllZeroes

""-Speech

_'' -Thoughts_

**Kurama Speaking**

A/N: Howdy everybody, SumOfAllZeroes here with another Naruto fanfic. So, now onto brass tacks: this is multi-chapter and tells of Naruto's origins. Due to the amount of reviews coming in asking for Sakura to be put into her place, I decided 'why not'. Also, since Sassy Kurama was in the last couple stories, I put him in here too. Based on poll results, I'm deciding to put in Naruto with a Gregory House-like attitude, _especially _around Sakura. More goodies to be revealed later! Till then, enjoy the show!

I own no part of the Naruto franchise. I may however own some OCs I'll put in later.

"If you want a happy life, tie it to a goal, not people or objects." -Albert Einstein

Prologue

It was a fairly peaceful evening in Konohagakure; calm, quiet, no emergencies. Just how the shinobi liked it. As the sun began to set, many began to reflect upon their time spent that day, relaying what they had done to their respective families.

Hatake Kakashi, however, had decided to take a walk to clear his head. As head of the Elite Jonin section of Konahagakure's government, there weren't exactly many people that he could sit and talk with. Well, the other Jonin, yes, but he didn't really have any family to go home to. He could go talk to Jiraiya; however, he didn't really feel like being called a pervert.

Kakashi kept walking, passing by multiple residences, many of which were quietly having dinner. As the elite soldier turned a corner, he could barely make out the sound of voices coming from an alley. As he drew closer into the alley, the voices grew louder. Kakashi could now identify two speakers, who were yelling various abuses at a heap lying on the ground. One man brandished a baseball bat, the other a glass bottle.

"Demon! How dare you do such a thing after what happened ten years ago?" One of the men yelled down at the heap, as the thing tried to rise, only for the bottle to be brought down on the form's back.

"Please sir…*cough*...no more. *cough* all I wanted…*cough, cough*..was to buy some food…*cough*...please, no more." The boy spoke, his voice faint and wavering. Kakashi was angry now. Who would hit a poor child, obviously down on his luck, looking for the slightest bit of common courtesy? The boy attempted to rise again, only to be smashed in the face with the bat.

"Maybe this'll teach you that you aren't wanted in this village!" The man raised his bat high, ready to deal another blow, only to be intercepted by Kakashi.

"LET HIM BE!" Kakashi shouted forcefully, placing himself in front of the wounded boy.

"Oh, so now you defend the demon, shinobi? Get out of the way before you get the same." The merchant demanded, obviously not realizing who he was speaking to. Kakashi decided to give these two a bit of a scare before he resorted to violent measures.

"I said...Let. Him. Be!" Kakashi said as he raised his hitai-ite, revealing his Sharingan eye. This was enough for the merchant's friend to run off.

"I'd do the same if I were you." Kakashi snarled, his right fist beginning to glow blue and crackle. "I won't give you another warning."

The merchant did the wise thing and completed the hundred yard dash in just over 5 seconds. Kakashi turned to face the boy who had lain at his feet, the boy's ocean blue eyes meeting his one regular eye as Kakashi covered the Sharingan again. Kakashi did his best to appear calm as he reached out to the boy, who tried to put as much distance between himself and the former ANBU captain.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't hurt you. I'm a friend."

To this the boy tucked his knees into his chest.

"My name is Kakashi. How about you? Can you tell me your name?"

"U-Uzumaki N-Naruto." The boy mumbled out.

"Well, it's good to meet you, Naruto. Now listen, I can tell that you're hurt. I'd like to take you to the hospital. Can you trust me to do this?"

"N-no. T-the d-d-doctors t-there n-never h-help m-me." The boy responded nervously.

"Okay, how about the Hokage's office?"

"C-Could y-you p-please?" The boy inquired.

"Of course." Kakashi said, moving to gently pick up the boy. The boy, now secure on Kakashi's shoulder, fell asleep just before entering the Hokage Tower.

A/N: Okay, that was short. But don't worry dear reader, more is on the way! What I would love more than Thai food on a Monday is if you would rate and review this chapter. Also, if you enjoyed what you saw, favorite and follow the story. On a final note, Naruto is going to be getting some real good stuff soon. I won't say what, but it rhymes with -innegan. That is all for right now, stay tuned for more!

\M/-Zero-\M/


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Zero here, here is the second chapter. More'll be uploaded later. So without further ado, Vulpine Prophecy, Chapter 2.

Chapter 1

The Third Hokage leaned back a bit in his chair, stretching his back. He quickly scanned the large pile of papers he had yet to examined and determined now was a good time for a break. As he reached for his teapot, there was a knock at his door. With a simple "come in", the Hokage allowed the person to enter. Kakashi entered, holding a boy on his shoulder.

"What is it, Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked, a concerned tone in his voice.

"Well, I found Naruto here in an alley. He got hurt , yet stated he couldn't go to the general hospital. He insisted we go here." Kakashi summarized.

"Alright, place him on the bed over there in the corner. I'll contact my physician and hopefully we can resol-" Sarutobi was cut off by Kakashi's gasp of shock. The Third Hokage snapped to attention and ran to Naruto's side.

What Sarutobi and Kakashi saw broke Konoha's most extreme injury records forever.

Naruto's chest was incredibly thin, his ribs incredibly pronounced. Bruises of all colours spattered across his stomach. And that was as good as it got. Almost every square inch of Naruto's chest was crisscrossed in scars and burns. Kakashi looked about two seconds from popping a blood vessel.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GREAT YONDAIME HOKAGE IS THIS?! Kakashi exclaimed

"Kakashi, listen. The physician is almost here. Until then, we must focus on Naruto's wellbeing. There's a ramen stand by the name of Ichiraku that serves everyone. Go there, get Naruto at least 2 bowls. I'll watch Naruto." Sarutobi walked to a nearby ANBU "I want the clan heads assembled in half an hour." The ANBU nodded and got to work.

'Minato-sensei, I will make sure your dream is realized. Guaranteed.' Kakashi thought as he leapt from the window.

Naruto awoke in a dark tunnel. This area was very dark, but familiar. It was where he went when the villagers turned on him. So, essentially he was here every day. Ironically enough, the thing that practically everyone hated him for was his best of friends.

As Naruto neared the cage, its inhabitant shifted a bit in the makeshift den. The massive fox slowly got to its feet, making sure to stretch out a bit first.

"Hey kit." The giant kitsune slowly said.

"Hi, onii-chan." The small boy greeted.

"Get beat up again?"

"No, I just came here to release the full unending power of my hatred and rage for this village." The boy said, a sarcastic grin on his face.

"Well, now would be a good day to do so. But there is a reason you should be here." The fox said smiling back.

"Tell me."

Hyuuga Hiashi was a proud family man, always looking out for the clan. And when he was called into the Hokage's office at 11 at night, Hiashi was naturally curious about why he must do so. After arriving and seeing assembled around him the heads of all the other clans, he realized why.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it has come to my attention that a litany of injustices have been conducted against an innocent citizen barely older than 10 years old. I'm sure you all are aware." The Hokage stated.

The various clan heads glanced at each other, before the ever so elegant head of the Inuzuka clan spoke up.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Tsume inquired, summarizing the thoughts of every clan head in the room.

The canine clan leader caught a glare colder than the ninth circle of hell.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The Hokage stated as the chill of his glare filled the room. Shikato Nara settled in; the intellectual knew that this would end either fairly bad or astoundingly bad depending on the circumstances.

"So what? That boy's an absolute demon!" Tsume responded.

"Perhaps a visual aide would be in order." Sarutobi stated. From behind his desk, he grasped a number of photos and handed them to an ANBU who passed them to the various clan heads. Upon sight of the first image, Choza Akimichi screamed.

"How can one go without food for that long?! That must be faked!" Choza yelled

"This was taken fourteen minutes ago and mass-produced only five minutes after that." Sarutobi said matter-of-factly. "Ibiki took only one look and gagged."

"So?" Tsume asked again.

Every clan head but her flinched.

"Container or not, the Yondaime entrusted me with the boy's safety and wellbeing."

"Please old man, you must be going senile. Yondaime was a saint among sinners, but he wouldn't harbor demons. It'd probably be better for us all to put the brat out of his misery."

Everyone waited for the hammer to finally fall, but it never came. Instead, the Hokage smiled.

"Perhaps you're right, Tsume. What was I thinking?"

The canine mistress smiled back "A simple lack of insight, Hokage-sama.."

"After all, what man would go to such extent to actually have high aspirations for, oh I don't know...HIS ONLY SON!" Sarutobi yelled

The clan heads all gasped. Choza began choking on a rice ball he was eating, only to cough it up with Hiashi's impromptu Heimlich maneuver.

"You can't be serious." Tsume said, watching the Hokage help rouse his younger guest.

"Naru-bou, can you wake up for a moment?" Sarutobi asked gently

"What is it, jiji?"

"Just stand here, I'm going to get a picture. I need you to hold it next to your head so I can prove something."

"Okay, jiji." The boy answered, smiling ever so slightly. He looked around at the various clan heads. All but Tsume returned his smile.

"Here." Sarutobi said, as the boy raised a picture of the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze. For Hiashi, he noticed that the boy's eyes and hair were almost perfectly alike in comparison to the Yondaime's. As the collective assembly realized this, Sarutobi continued talking to Naruto.

"Thank you, Naru-bou. Now, I have two bowls of miso ramen for you. I'll finish up this meeting and then explain how it pertains to you, okay?" The Hokage asked.

"Okay jiji. Thanks Kakashi-sama!" The boy said, following the Jonin to a separate dining room.

"Now, in addition to what I have just proven, the only two people outside this room who know of this fact are Orochimaru, and the ANBU who helped deliver Naruto, Uchiha Itachi. Also, in only a few years, the Nine Tails will be able to refill his chakra. Have I made my reason for this meeting clear?"

'The incredible Uzumaki chakra levels, combined with Yondaime's wit and cunning AND the chakra of the feral Kyuubi?!' Hiashi thought, shocked and amazed thoroughly. 'I could tell the boy would be dangerous with the Kyuubi alone, but with Yondaime's wisdom...he could be Kage level before he even reaches Chunin!'

"Now that we understand each other, I leave you with this; if I hear that the boy is harassed in any form, I will find the perpetrators and they will be reprimanded. Severely. Am I clear?" Sarutobi snarled. Everyone nodded. "Good. We have an academy student with Hokage potential. The last thing we need is for him to hate this place. Everyone but Nara, Hyuuga, Yamanaka and Aburame may leave."

All the clan heads not mentioned swiftly left the room.

"Let's have a chat." The Hokage said calmly. The remaining clan heads settled in. Whatever was about to happen, it was gravely important.

A/N: Minor cliffhanger here, but since I don't like to leave anyone holding the bag, the third chapter will be uploaded soon. Please rate and review, and if you like what you saw, favorite and follow. PM me if you have any suggestions. That's all for now. Stay tuned for more!

\M/-Zero-\M/


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, here we are again! If you've read this far, there must be something you like about the story. So why not go ahead and rate and review? It only takes a few minutes and it helps the writer. Also PM if you have any form of suggestion. Without further ado, The Vulpine Prophecy, Chapter 3!

I don't own Naruto!

Chapter 2

Naruto woke up. As is the nature of one who has just awoken from a deep sleep, his thoughts were rather hazy. He tried to remember what his impromptu grandfather had told him.

'_Now Naru-bou, these people are going to help train you before you join the Academy. They will teach you valuable combat skills specific to their clan. Nara-sama and Aburame-sama will teach you how to strategize and set traps, Hyuuga-sama will help you with Taijutsu and manners, Yamanaka-sama will help with mental warfare and Kakashi-sama will train you in Ninjutsu.'_

_'Okay jiji, when does training start?'_

_'Tomorrow morning at eight. However, actual training won't start until after you have breakfast and we get you new clothes.'_

_'I don't really have a place to stay right now, jiji...' The boy stated dejectedly_

_'I would be proud to offer you a place to sleep, Naruto.' Hiashi said._

'Oh that's right! I stayed with Hiashi-sama and his family. I wondered why what I was sleeping on was so soft.' The boy began looking around the room, which was fairly plain and vacant. He assumed that one day he may just find the time to redecorate a little. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Naruto-sama, I have been instructed by Hiashi-sama to wake you, give you clothes and lead you to breakfast." the branch member known as Neji said.

"Arigatou, Neji-sama. I will change and be out shortly." Naruto said, taking the clothes from Neji.

'Neji-sama? He respects me? It's a bit different, but it's nice...I'll take it.' The Hyuuga genius smiled a little. Fate couldn't be changed, but that didn't mean you couldn't enjoy the little things.

"Okay, I'm ready." Naruto said, turning around. "How do I look?"

Naruto had donned a cream coloured jacket; the constant in every Hyuuga ensemble, albeit with a few changes. In place of the Hyuuga flame, there was a red whirlpool. The arms fell down to shoulder length to showcase battle hardened arms, in addition to twin sweat bands on his wrists, one black with the red whirlpool, the other white with the Hyuuga flame. The boy also wore black shinobi pants and sandals.

"All you need now is a hitai-ate and you'd look ready for war. But it should suffice. Come now, we must meet Hiashi-sama at the dango restaurant." With that, the two were off.

000000000000000

Naruto and Neji reached the restaurant, the aptly named 'Rusty Kunai'. Despite Naruto catching a little flak from the storefront workers, they let him by, albeit begrudgingly. Quite naturally the clientele were shocked to see the 'Kyuubi-brat' lunching with the regal Hyuuga clan.

"Here we are, Naruto-sama." Neji said, bowing slightly.

"Thank you very much, Neji-sama." Naruto stated, returning his actions. Hiashi looked very confused.

"Ano...Naruto-san? You do realize Neji is of the Branch family, right?" Hiashi inquired.

"Well, yeah. Why would that matter?" The boy stated plainly.

"No reason." Hiashi said. While Hiashi was still confused, he set aside his questions for later.

Naruto quickly looked around the table. Seated between Hiashi and Shikaku Nara was a girl about his age who possessed indigo hair and lavender eyes. She seemed very tense around Naruto, but still managed to stammer out a greeting.

"H-H-Hello U-U-Uzumaki-san."

"Hi there, what is your name?" The boy asked smiling slightly.

"This is my daughter, Hinata Hyuuga. She will go with you and Nara-sama to the ninja supply store to acquire weapons and armour." Hiashi stated

"Okay, so what kind of taijutsu will we be doing, Hiashi-sama?"

"I believe that I could teach you the taijutsu basics as well as Gentle Fist."

"But Hiashi-sama, wouldn't the user need to have some sort of doujutsu?" Shikaku asked

"I am sure that I would be able to teach the boy at least a bit of it without the Byakugan. After all, the boy does have his father's shrewdness." Hiashi stated smiling, ruffling the boy's sandy blonde hair lightly.

The group ate heartily, the adults talking occasionally, mostly about declassified missions. Naruto, however, was lost in space, all alone with his thoughts. He thought about his impending training and his hosts. He was glad that the clan heads had ruled in favor of Naruto's training.

As is the nature of the beast, Naruto began to think about the girl who was shyly eating dango not far from him. Every few minutes or so, she would steal a glance at him, blush lightly and quickly turn her eyes away. Besides the fact that he could see her in his peripheral vision, he did have a second set of eyes which watched back, _verrrry_ interested in the shy preteen girl.

**'Kit.'**

_'Yo.'_

**'See the Hyuuga girl, Hinata?'**

_'No, I'm just testing how far my eyes can go without rolling them back into my head.'_

**'Touche. Anyway, I can't seem to shake the feeling that she likes you.'**

_'How so?'_

**'Well, besides her constant blushing and 'concealed glances', I'm sensing a lot of pheromone release as well as increased electron generation.'**

_'Gonna need to dumb it down a bit, Kur. I got everything up to "pheromones."_'

**'She feels happy around you.'**

_'Because that's so much so harder to say'_

'**OK, smart guy, how do YOU feel about her, huh?'**

'_Well aren't you technically me? At least that's what the villagers think.'_

**'She's very quiet...you know what they say about the quiet ones. Isn't that right, ****_Naru-chan?_****'**

_'I don't know what's more disturbing: you calling me Naru-chan, or the fact that I'm losing an argument with myself. Damn ero-kitsune.'_

**(In the interest of time...)**

Naruto finished his meal and after Hiashi handed Naruto and Hinata over to Shikaku to buy equipment while Hiashi set up the dojo, the three headed over to procure weapons. Both received shuriken and kunai, as well as basic ninja supplies. Naruto, eager to make a change from orange jumpsuits to a more tactical switch. As it turns out, having a demon in your head gave you an appreciation for shock value.

Naruto invested his money in armour and tactical pouches; not half bad for a survivalist. His armour mostly consisted of a vest made of nylon that had a foreign substance that made it tougher than some of the Kevlar vests Chunin wore. While it was undoubtedly strong, it could carry over eight pouches and keep up the same weight. His pants consisted of a blacked out version of his old pants. What brought the whole thing together was a sleeveless white trench coat, which made the entire ensemble a near flawless replica of the Yondaime Hokage.

This did not go unnoticed by the rest of the store...or the rest of Konoha. Hinata and Shikaku had their own reactions to the kitsune-bearer's new look: Hinata's universal blush, barely staying conscious, and Shikaku's look of sheer pride.

"How do I look?" Naruto inquired.

"Y-y-you l-l-look v-very n-nice, U-Uzumaki-san." Hinata stuttered out.

"I second that idea. You look exactly like the Yondaime Hoka-." Naruto stopped him.

"It's okay. I know Yondaime was my dad." Naruto whispered.

Shikaku and Hinata shared equal looks of shock. Naruto knew that his father was Hokage? And the reason Minato sealed the Nine-Tails inside him?

"Y-y-you k-know, U-Uzumaki-san?" Hinata whispered.

Naruto chuckled a little. "Of course, Hinata-chan. And you can call me by my first name."

"Naruto-san?"

"Naruto. Just Naruto."

"Na-ru-to-kun?" She said trying to sound it out.

"Close enough." The boy said.

The group paid for their supplies, minus the usual amount of flak Naruto usually got for existing.

"Hinata, Naruto, I need to make a quick run-in here to pick up something for Kakashi. Are you going to be OK out here?" Shikaku asked

"Yeah, we should be fine." Naruto stated

"Ok well, I should be out in about ten minutes." Shikaku said, walking into the nearby bank.

The two began waiting patiently for Shikaku to leave the bank. After 5 minutes, the duo were approached by a small group of Chunin.  
"Well, well, well. Look what we have here; the demon child sitting with the Hyuuga heiress." The one on the right said.

"Am I supposed to care who you are?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up you freak! We're taking the girl." the one on the left said, now holding a kunai.

"Damn it Ozaki, do you always have to point out the obvious?" the one on the right said.

"Aw screw it, Anari. Just grab the girl, we'll handle the demon." Ozaki said, charging Naruto. As he went to stab him, Naruto dodged right, sprinting straight towards Anari, who was having trouble grabbing Hinata. Naruto readied a kunai to throw, only to be tripped by Ozaki. Meanwhile, Anari had managed to pin Hinata to a wall and was now readying to stab her.

"What a shame. We could have had so much fun were you just a few years older." Anari said enthusiastically.

"Let her go!" Naruto demanded, struggling as Ozaki attempted to bear hug the life out of him. Anari quickly backhanded Hinata, knocking her unconscious.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway. Those eyes of yours will make a perfect trophy."

Anari said, as he lifted the kunai above his head...and swung down…

The kunai's arc was disrupted with an audible clang at it was blocked and then yanked from Anari's hand. His eyes turned to discover its source.

What was seen that day was forever burned into the minds of onlookers.

Naruto had broken free from his captor, who lay a short ways away, curled up in the fetal position, sweating profusely. Swirling around Naruto was a single red tail, which offset the custom jacket he wore. His eyes showed no remorse intended.

As Anari watched, completely mortified, Naruto's chakra tail reached out, plucking the prone Hyuuga heiress away from Anari, barely disturbing a single hair on her head. Setting her down gently, the boy let loose a ferocious roar that shook the village.

000000000000000000000000

Shikaku sprinted out and watched as two full-grown Chunin shaking in fear barely manage to run for the hills. Naruto, now satisfied with Hinata's safety, knelt to regain his breath, only for liquid pain to pour into his eyes.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Shikaku asked, just as Hinata began to wake.

"Naruto-kun?!" The heiress inquired.

"It's nothing. Just my eyes are burning now." The Jinchuuriki responded.

"Here, open them quickly." Naruto swiftly obliged.

"Oh...sweet Kami divine…"

A/N: EVIL CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHA! But not for long! Again, please rate and review and tip your waiters nicely! Side note, I forgot to place a disclaimer on chapter 2, so I didn't own anything from the franchise then and I still don't now.

Peace,

\M/-Zero-\M/


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Really? A single review? I post what I consider to be an adequate story and out of over 400 readers, only one review?! C'mon people, I expected at least five per chapter. However, this story got into a community, so...win some, lose some, I guess. But seriously review this chapter. Or I'll send Sakura's mom after you.

I, SumOfAllZeroes, own nothing of the Naruto tangent except any original content contained within.

Chapter 3

Sarutobi, and the assembled Jonin, namely Inoichi, Shikaku, Choza, Shibi Aburame, Hiashi and Kakashi all waited patiently. About an hour ago, Naruto had fainted after protecting Hinata from Chunin who had ambushed them outside a bank. Hinata had come out relatively OK, only some minor bruises. But Naruto…

Considering his earlier complaint of eye pain, everyone in the room was greatly concerned. Allegations of Naruto sprouting a red chakra tail had not helped.

**'Kit, we have a problem here.'**

_'What is it?'_

**'Remember what we talked about?'**

_'My eyes?'_

**'The old one has found out. No doubt those civilian council bastards are going to attempt to grab a hold on the reins. You know what that means.'**

_'The CRA or execution.'_

**'Yup.'**

_'What are our options?'_

**'Well, if all else fails, you could slowly bend over and kiss your ass goodbye.'**

_'Shall we go with option C then?'_

**'We have an option C?'**

"Let me get this straight, Naruto gets placed in clear and present danger, he rescues my daughter, the future head of the Hyuuga clan, a deed that I consider greatly uncompensated for, and the civilian council sides with the CHUNIN?!" Hiashi yelled as Naruto began to stir. "Are they mental?!"

"Two things." Naruto said "One, the answer is yes. It's always yes to them. Two, if anyone tried to cop a feel, I will personally cut off their hands."

"Naru-bou! Are you okay?" Sarutobi asked, rushing over to Naruto's bedside.

"My eyes still tingle and a bowl of ramen would be greatly appreciated." Naruto simply replied.

"Erm...Naruto, could you perhaps open your eyes, please?" Hiashi asked.

"Certainly, Hiashi-sama." Naruto did so.

On the surface, his eyes were normal. But somewhere in there, deep in his optic nerves, something had changed.

"Okay, could you add as small an amount of chakra as you can?" The Hyuuga elder asked.

"Yes." Naruto added a suitable amount of chakra.

Almost instantly, Naruto's eyes changed. They now had multiple rings of purple where white once was. Naruto's irises had turned a darker shade of violet than the surrounding rings. Hiashi gasped.

"Is everything alright? Should I concede with the chakra flow?" Naruto asked, his voice now baritone and husky. In one simple incident, Naruto had changed from his hyper self into a being of intellect and poise, easily able to rival a Hyuuga. Hiashi was incredibly surprised by the events unfolding before his eyes.

"Uh...yes." Hiashi said

Naruto slowly deactivated the bloodline limit. The rings disappeared but his eyes remained a mix of blue and violet. Finally, Hiashi spoke.

"Naruto, it seems that you have unlocked a hidden doujutsu."

"Which one?" Naruto inquired, his intellectual tone remaining.

"Well...it's called the Rinnegan. It's an ancestor of the Byakugan which has no set limit to what it can do." Hiashi said before going into detail about what he knew about the Rinnegan. Apparently, it was far rarer than the Byakugan and Sharingan. It had multiple levels of vision, including the ability to see chakra coils and copy jutsu. It was so complex that it very well-earned its nickname: The Eyes of God.

"I assume that the Civilian Council is demanding an imminent meeting to see if they can get enough 'evidence' to execute me or force me into the C.R.A?" Naruto inquired.

"Sadly, yes."

At that moment, a violet haired ANBU came in.

"Hokage-sama, the Civilian Council requests your presence immediately." The ANBU said calmly.

"Thank you, Neko. However, I will be bringing Naruto with me. Inform the council."

"That is what the meeting is about."

"Very well."

As Sarutobi marched into the conference room, the clan heads took their seats. Neko led Naruto to a seat, seals of secrecy activated, and the meeting began.

"This meeting is now in session. What is the nature of this complaint?" The Hokage asked

"Hokage-sama, the civilian council has received word that Naruto Uzumaki has assaulted two Chunin without any clear justification. Also, several onlookers reported that the Kyuubi partially managed to possess the boy." Mebuki Haruno said. The Harunos, as well as several other civilian families were not particularly fond of the boy, namely due to the mysterious circumstances of his birth.

"I hardly would find wishing to defend one's self as well as a friend without justification." Sarutobi responded.

"Regardless of the Hyuuga heiresses' presence, we believe the Chunin deserve some form of reparations from the De... brat." A portly merchant spoke up.

"My answer is no." Sarutobi reaffirmed

At this, the civilians erupted in outcry against Naruto.

"Why do you always side with him?! Haruno shrieked across the room, the majority of the Jonin wincing at the noise level. The Harunos received powerful vocal chords and knew how to use them. Just not in a good way.

"I see no reason to execute a young b-" The Hokage was cut off by Haruno's screeching.

"No, you WILL hear us out, Hokage-sama! The boy is a complete and total menace to our society. Nobody cares for him, as he is a sadistic monster. He almost levelled our village and you STILL protect him! If I were there, the Chunin would have killed him and left him in a ditch!" Haruno was as close to a banshee as a mortal could get.

**"What a touching show of affection from our gifted civilian representative."** A baritone voice devoid of any emotion issued out. All turned toward the voice as Naruto continued, his words full of intellect. **"However, despite the semi-omniscient intellect gifted to Haruno-sama, I am in no way a monster. I am a human like all who came here, no more, no less."**

"Silence, you beast! Those Chunin had every right to do what they intended to! I would aid them!" Haruno and the merchant yelled out. A nearby window disintegrated at the last words. Naruto cared little however, and continued to return Haruno's hateful stare, a smile tugging at his lips.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU DARE SAY THAT YOU WOULD ASSIST THOSE LOW-RENT STREET PUNKS IN MURDERING A HERO AND ROBBING MY DAUGHTER OF HER EYES AND HER INNOCENCE?! IF ANY ONE IS TO BE EXECUTED, WHY NOT BEGIN WITH YOU! Hiashi bellowed as he charged forward, his palm charged with chakra, ready to smash through Haruno's heart…

Only to be stopped by Naruto's arm. A Byakugan-enhanced glare was all Hiashi could do.

**"Now, now Hyuuga-sama, no need to become belligerent. Why not go and get a nice cup of herbal tea to sooth your anger?"** Hiashi obliged as Naruto continued on.** "While I am flattered to be viewed as a hero, what Hyuuga-sama has stated is completely truthful. The only reason that Hinata-chan hadn't been injured in any form was due to my intervention. I truthfully do not wish to know what the two had planned should I have failed. I do not see my actions as heroic; rather, I was acting on behalf of the first person of my age to show even an inkling of concern for me. Seeing as I have done little more than defend the lives of myself and Hyuuga-sama's daughter, I find this motion fruitless."** Naruto stated matter-of-factly.

"Naruto is right. Now, unless there is another matter to attend to…" Sarutobi began.

"We wish to speak on the nature of the Demo...Brat's doujutsu! Haruno spoke, bouncing back from Naruto's previous comments.

"Of course we can. Right after you leave the room." Naruto said

"What did you wish to do about it?" Sarutobi asked.

"We wish to have him placed in C.R.A." The portly merchant stated.

"No." Naruto and Hiashi stated at the same time.

"Quiet Demon! You have no say in the matter! You will do as you're tol…" A single kunai flew by Haruno's head, embedding itself in a wall only a centimeter away,

**"It is clear that your concerns are unimportant and only center around improving yourself or harming me before the eyes of the Hokage. I will not stand for this. Hyuuga-sama, I find it best that we leave now. May we leave, grandfather?"**

"Yes, Naruto. I would recommend spending tomorrow as a day of rest." The Hokage stated.

"Yes sir." Naruto began to get up to leave. "And for the record, the Rinnegan can't be bred en mass. Only one with a perfect blend of Senju and Uchiha blood could possess it."

The room grew silent as Sarutobi delivered his last word on the matter.

"There you have it. From here on out, anyone who breathes a word of this outside this room will never see their home again. That means YOU, Haruno. I will be establishing. A fund will be established for reparations made to the boy for abuses suffered in the village. Haruno will start us off with a nice sum of 500,000 ryo by ten o'clock tomorrow morning. Meeting adjourned." Sarutobi left with a smile on his face and stunned silence behind him.

A/N: Excellent! Another chapter down! Next one takes place during the Academy years before the Genin Exams. What I would love more than anything in the world other than an autographed guitar from Gary Holt, is if you would rate and review this chapter. Seriously, you should do it. Seriously. Sound cool, man? Also, like it says on the story's basic info, this is a NaruHina story. So, no NaruSaku or any other one involving Naruto other than NaruHina. That is all for now, follow and favorite the story.

Till next time,

\M/-Zero-\M/


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Welcome back everyone, Zero here. As promised, here is Chapter 5. I put in a few goodies for our 1,000th view, which just goes to show 1,000 people thought this was just hawkward enough to be interesting. Don't forget to rate and review. Or Kurama will find you.

I own only Daisuke Kazama, not the Naruto Universe.

Chapter 4

_**(Timeskip: 2 years later)**_

Sunlight wafted through the window onto Naruto's face, awakening him for his pre-Academy morning ritual. Things had improved greatly since the council meeting. The Harunos got yelled at, Naruto stayed out of the CRA, and the Hyuuga clan leader accepted him.

One of the more notable changes in Naruto's life was the addition of a big brother figure. The Hokage had approved the adoption of a young man by the name of Daisuke Kazama from the Land of Fire. According to the Daimyo, Daisuke had lived as a vagabond for the last few years. He had heard of Naruto through various shinobi who had come through the Land of Fire, namely as "the demon child."

When Daisuke had inquired about becoming Naruto's brother, Sarutobi leapt at the offer and immediately decided upon a living space for him near the Hyuuga Compound. Naruto, upon hearing that he would receive a new otouto, was ecstatic. Daisuke's only request was that his name be changed to Daisuke Kazama-Uzumaki. From there, the two became very close and often joked and caused chaos with one another.

As Naruto began to get up, he heard footsteps approaching his room. He rolled over just before the door to his room opened. He sat up as two soft, silky hands covered his pale blue violet eyes.

"Guess who!" a soft familiar voice said

"Hmm, I wonder. Could it be…(gasp)... Hinata-chan?!" Naruto said playing along.

"Yup! Now come on! Daisuke-san's waiting for you outside!" Hinata said cheerfully.

Naruto quickly got up, threw on his flak vest and trench coat, made his bed and left the compound.

"Hey nii-chan!" Naruto exclaimed

"And how's little Naru-chan doing today?" Daisuke asked teasingly.

"Well, I woke up to a nice game of peek-a-boo with Hinata-chan here." Naruto began as said kunoichi blushed "And now my oh-so-wonderful big brother made me breakfast. So pretty good so far."

"Well, how you guessed that I made food without me telling you or you using the Rinnegan is beyond me. Unless…(gasp)...Hinata-chan?!" Daisuke inquired, feigning surprise and handing Naruto a bento.

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm just a shy little kunoichi who managed to replace Naruto's stuffed fox with a real one while he slept." Hinata said, an innocent smile on her face.

"That was the only time she successfully pranked me."

**'But I'd bet you'd want her to prank you in other ways, ne?'** Kurama teased

_'Must you always be this perverse?'_

**'Nah, only on every day ending in '-y'.'**

Naruto's thoughts quickly changed as the trio arrived at the academy.

As Naruto, Daisuke and Hinata took their seats, their instructor Iruka began pairing together partners for one last day of sparring before the Genin Exams.

"Round one will be Choji Akimichi versus Shino Aburame. Round two will be Daisuke Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha. Round three will be Hinata Hyuuga vs Ino Yamanaka, round four, Naruto Uzumaki vs Sakura Haruno…" Iruka rattled on.

Daisuke gave a predatory grin in Sasuke's direction. He knew all too well that he could defeat the Uchiha rapidly if need be, but would not. Being a former genin of the Village Hidden in the Night, he was trained well in the art of weakness exploitation. Daisuke, while possessing a larger stature than his former comrades in the Hidden Night, was one of the highest in his class in stealth and assassination, despite his reputation as a novice of taijutsu. He wore a steel-gray sleeveless vest over a blue t-shirt. His arms were wrapped from wrist to elbow in white athletic tape. His dark brown hair was cropped short, barely enough to hide his scalp. He wore standard shinobi pants dyed black and topped it off with black combat boots concealing his toes.

Even though Daisuke could kill someone in complete silence, he loved Genjutsu. The thought of being able to make all 5 senses useless was deeply appealing to him. He also knew a little Kenjutsu, but usually considered it an assassination technique. All of these combined with his Kekkei Genkei made a lethal foe on all fronts.

The students lined up as the first spar began. Shino won easily using his kikai strategy. Enough bugs in a single place drained chakra quickly; plus the kikai were just plain creepy looking.

Daisuke took his place across from Sasuke, who wore an ever-so-humble smirk that would make the Adversary proud.

"Look Hidden Night punk, I'll keep it plain and simple; if you give up now, I will not break you in front of everyone." Sasuke sneered

"Kukukuku, you're that sure of victory already? This battle will be a grand spar! Mwahahaha!" Daisuke sneered right back.

The two took their stances as Iruka yelled "START!"

Sasuke charged forth, a fist brought back, ready to punch a hole through Daisuke's head. As Sasuke's fist came down, the noise level of his fan-girls maxed out…only to watch his haymaker pass right through Daisuke like a stone through water. Daisuke chuckled.

"_Divine Shadow Jutsu!_" Daisuke's voice came from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Sasuke, as arrogant as ever, swung again. Again, the hit went straight through.

"How the hell are you doing this?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, if I told you, that wouldn't be as fun, would it? But I promise it's not a Genjutsu." Daisuke said matter-of-factly.

Sasuke sent a Fireball Jutsu in the direction that he had heard Daisuke.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sasuke shouted.

A hearty laugh echoed through Sasuke's mind.

"Here." A voice whispered from behind Sasuke.

That was the last thing Sasuke heard before blacking out.

"Winner, Daisuke Uzumaki."

The training ground was silent as Daisuke tagged in Hinata. Hinata smiled; judging by Ino's facial expression, this would be a solid win. Still, she might as well throw in a little flair, for Naruto's sake. Her new technique might do the trick. She gave Naruto a quick wink over her shoulder. He smiled; he would definitely be watching this one.

Ino tried to pull herself together. Sasuke's defeat was a shocker to say the least, and it was prevalent on every Uchiha fangirl's face. For now, however the fan-girls could unite in a common goal, namely cheering on Sakura and Ino to beat back the blonde Uzumaki and the Hyuuga heiress.

"And...BEGIN!" Iruka shouted.

"Look Hinata,I don't want to hurt you. We all know you're shy, so… please give up." Ino asked in a completely neutral tone.

"I c-c-can d-do th-that Ino-san. B-but c-can I a-ask you s-something first?" Hinata stuttered.

"What is it?" Ino inquired

"Does this hurt?" Hinata said from directly behind Ino.

_"8 Trigrams Vanguard!"_ Hinata struck at a supersonic rate. By the time Ino could comprehend what had happened, all of her chakra coils were deactivated. Hinata called her last strike.

_"Hyuuga Art: Lion's Roar."_

Hinata's palm exploded with chakra as it made contact with Ino's skull. Ino was unconscious before she hit the floor.

"Uh...winner, Hinata Hyuuga?" Iruka said confused.

Again, the Sasuke Uchiha fan club was silent. How did she do it? She rattled off 65 strikes in less than 3 seconds! And nobody saw her move!

Hinata smiled as she tagged in Naruto. He gave her a quick vulpine smirk over his shoulder to show he was impressed. She blushed, rejoicing over even the smallest compliment from her best friend/secret crush.

Sakura walked over, her face determined and ready to fight. Her icy glare met Naruto's fox-like smirk (which, she had to admit, combined with his blue lavender eyes and whisker marks, did make him look at least a bit attractive. But just a little. Enough to want to hear what he had to say.) **A/N: Free cookie for whoever got that one!**

"Ready...GO!" Iruka yelled.

The two shinobi began their bout of mental warfare.

"Look Naruto, we both know that I can beat you. Everyone knows. Just quit now." Sakura said, releasing a little killer intent for emphasis.

"How about nooooo?" Naruto sassed back.

"Naruto…"

"Yes? C'mon Sakura, I think I hear your _Sasuke-kun _calling. Or maybe he's crying from seeing that ugly mug of his in a mirror."

"SHUT UP! You're just jealous that you're dead last and not even remotely attractive!" Sakura lied through her teeth.

"Right, by whose standards? Because Daisuke'll tell ya, transvestites aren't really my thing."

Everyone flinched.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura ran straight forward, blood lust in her eyes. She brought back her fists, ready to turn Naruto into Kumo barbeque…

Only for him to jump straight up and knock her out with a rapid backflip kick.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki."

The Sasuke fan-girls were rabid! All three of the Dead Last Trinity won? The innocent little heiress, the hyperactive dope and his brother beat the Uchiha prodigy and the top 2 kunoichi?! Impossible!

"Did you see the look on Sasuke's face when I punched him in the kidneys? Hilarious!" Daisuke said, barely containing a laugh.

"Or how about Ino's face when I hit her with that Jyuuken strike?" Hinata said giggling

Naruto had no comment as he was on the ground, holding his ribs from laughing so hard. Hinata joined shortly afterwards, followed by Daisuke.

After the laughing died down, Naruto and Hinata began to make their way home, discussing the plan for tomorrow.

"So, we'll wake up at 6, head for training ground 3 at 6:15, train for an hour, then go get breakfast. With that, we should 30 minutes to formulate a game plan for the fifth part of the exam." Naruto explained.

"Exactly. Bottom line, we need to be at the academy by 8." Daisuke continued

"Sounds good."

"Alright. Listen Naruto, I'm gonna go home and get dinner started. I'll leave you and your girlfriend to have a nice chat while you escort her home." Daisuke taunted.

"Oh, up yours, you're rolling in it!" Naruto taunted back.

"Don't worry, Hinata. His face may not show it, but his sleep-talk does."

"BYE DAISUKE-NII-SAN!" Naruto shouted, his face turning the likeness of a strawberry as his nii-san turned the corner to head home.

Hinata walked in silence with Naruto for a while…

"Naruto?" She inquired.

"Yeah?"

"Does _Kyu-chan_ talk about me too?" She asked teasing the boy about his stuffed fox.

"Hina-chaaaaaan!"

**"Yeah Naru-chan, does he?"**

_'I will never win, will I?'_

**'Nope. Not even with her. Although she probably does more than talk about you.'**

_'Kami help me. I'm surrounded by perverts.'_

"Okay Hina-chan, here's your room. See you tomorrow." Naruto said

"Bye Naru-chan!" Hinata giggled.

Naruto turned and went to his room. Once in his room, Naruto ate dinner, hopped in the shower, and went to bed. Just before he fell asleep, Naruto thought of the heiress again, and how blessed he was for having such a great friend. Naruto gave a final stretch and yawn before sleep claimed him.

A/N: And, scene! Next chapter, Mizuki gets whupped! But how? What I would love more than finding 20 dollars in a jacket I haven't worn in a while is for you to rate and review this chapter. Sound good? Also PM me for additional story ideas or questions on the OC. Note: The first Rinnegan path will be discovered next chapter. That is all for now. Zero out.

\M/-Zero-\M/


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Welcome back everyone! Well, well, well, had I known that saying that we had just hit 1,000 views with this story would rocket us past 1,500, I would have recognized that we had made 50! Well, if you've read this far, I must be doing something right. Why not review this chapter, maybe PM me if you have any questions or ideas for next chapter? Seriously, you should. Or I'll ship ya off to Ibiki!

Any-who-durr, here's the next chapter of the Vulpine Prophecy.

What? Me, own Naruto? I can't even drive a car on a major highway! I don't own that. Hinata does.

Chapter 5

Naruto sat in class, anxious as the day he received the Rinnegan. He would be the last one in class to take the Genin Exams, just like last year. Oh well, this time he had victory assured. According to Iruka, besides the Substitution, the Transformation and the Clone Jutsu, the last part of the exam was a free choice to wow the judges. So, basically freebie hitai-ates with the Dead Last trio's names on them.

Hinata had received hers through a perfect clone and an ice-fueled version of the 8 Trigrams Rotation. Daisuke, now entering the room, a dark blue cloth hanging from his pocket reassured Naruto.

"Don't worry otouto. They're taking pretty much taking any form of clone for your jutsu. Besides, I know with those lavender eyes and savant-like brain of yours should figure out something." Daisuke said, giving Naruto a 'v for victory' sign. Hinata, who had sat waiting for Naruto to take his hitai-ate, squeezed his hand a little. Naruto, smiling, gently squeezed back.

"Go get 'em, Naru-chan." She said, sharing in Daisuke's cheer.

"Uzumaki, Naruto to the exam room, please." Iruka called.

"Here we go!" Naruto said, making his way to the exam room next door.

Iruka, Mizuki and Sarutobi sat before Naruto. Over the past year, they had attempted to help Naruto improve on his jutsu. While Naruto couldn't make a normal clone to save his life, he did have alternatives available.

"Okay Naruto, please display a form of the clone jutsu, as well as transformation and substitution." Sarutobi said as he tossed a lone kunai in Naruto's direction.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The Kyuubi vessel shouted, quickly substituting with one of 2 clones as the other transformed into a perfect replica of Iruka.

"Excellent work! Now what is your free jutsu?" Iruka inquired as both clones dispelled.

Naruto smirked, a mischievous gleam in his eye. His grin continued to spread until...

"CHAKRA GUN VOLLEY!"

The target at the end of the room was completely vaporized. Sarutobi and Iruka's jaws high-fived the floor.

'Hmm, so the demon has a few secrets. Interesting.' Mizuki thought.

"So what's the call, grandpa?" Naruto inquired.

"Naruto...close your eyes and open your hand for a second, would you?"

"Okay, Iruka-sensei." Naruto did as he was asked. He felt an object enter his hand.

"Now, open them." Naruto looked at a now hitai-ate-less Iruka.

"Congratulations, you passed the Genin Exams."

Silence…

The now young adult walked calmly up to Iruka and gave him a hug. Sarutobi received more of the same.

"Thank you. You guys helped me on my path to greatness. I'm sure that my parents are looking down with pure bliss now." Naruto said

"Well Naru-bou, I'm sure you'd like to be with your brother and friends, so let's go."

Naruto followed Iruka and Sarutobi back to the classroom.

**(10 Minutes Later)**

"Ready, nii-chan?" Naruto asked

"You know it, otouto."

"Hina-chan?"

"You got it, Naru-chan!"

"1...2...3!"

The new Genin donned their newly earned symbols of adulthood simultaneously; Naruto tied his to his forehead, Hinata wore it around her neck, and it fit perfectly around Daisuke's bicep.

"Ahh, that felt good. But I think there's something I left unresolved. Who wants some pranks before lunch?" Naruto asked.

Daisuke and Hinata listened in intently, waiting to hear Naruto's game plan.

**(...)**

'Ah there he is!' Mizuki thought

"Naruto, that was quite a show back there."

"Oh, thanks Mizuki-sensei!"

"I was wondering, however, if you'd like to take a secret test?" Mizuki inquired

"What kind of test?" Hook.

"It's a secret test of stealth and deception." Line

Mizuki waited as the boy closed his eyes, perhaps in some form of meditative thought. The boy opened them and delivered his answer.

"Like this one?" Naruto asked, Rinnegan blazing. "NOW!" He shouted

Mizuki had no time to retaliate or speak, before his chakra points shut down.

"Nii-san!"

"Ready!"

Mizuki was thrown upward with a heel to the face. Daisuke kicked him back down as Mizuki met an unpleasant landing across Naruto's knee. Mizuki opened his eyes…

"UZUMAKI DROP BOMB!" Daisuke shouted as his leg landed on Mizuki's neck. A perfect hit, as Mizuki was rendered unconscious.

"Naruto, what the hell is going on!" Iruka asked, astonished at the actions of his blonde student.

"Hina-chan, Daisuke-nii-san, if you please." Naruto said as his Rinnegan deactivated. Naruto's compatriots lifted a bit of Mizuki's hair from his scalp to reveal…

"The Curse Seal!" Sarutobi said, shocked at the events unfolding before him.

"Yep. I knew that bastard had it right after my Chakra Gun Volley ceased. He always did smell of snakes." Naruto said.

"Mission accomplished, Hokage-sama." Naruto said bowing deeply.

**(...)**

Mizuki was taken away as the Dead Last Trinity entered Sarutobi's office.

"Hey guys, I brought some lunch. You don't mind do you, Lord Hokage?" Daisuke asked.

"Go ahead." Sarutobi said

Daisuke divvied up the food he brought into 4 equal parts on the massive paper filled desk. He tossed Naruto a soda, which was deftly caught by a red chakra tail. Naruto gently set it down next to his food, making sure to flick Hinata's nose as it retracted.

"Do you always have to do that, Naru-chan?" Hinata asked playfully.

"B-but...I thought you liked my fox tails." Naruto gave her puppy dog eyes in mock sadness.

**'You know she does.'**

_"That I do."_

**'Um, kit?'**

_"Yeah, Kur?"_

**'Her hands are getting a bit close to your whisker marks.'**

Sure enough, Kurama was right. Hinata reached across and began scratching the birthmarks. She was rewarded with a semi-feline purr from her best of friends.

Naruto's head hit Sarutobi's desk, placed in a mini-faint. Sarutobi smiled devilishly.

"So, we all agree to use this when he won't shut up, right?" Daisuke asked

"Definitely." Sarutobi added enthusiastically.

"I can live with that." Hinata seconded.

"That's because you get an excuse to touch him." Daisuke teased.

"What was that, _Daisuke-kun?"_ Hinata said, giving a VERY creepy smile.

"Nothing."

**'Kit.'**

_'Yeah?'_

**'They found our weakness.'**

A/N: Well there ya have it, chapter 6 down. What I would love more than a big fat watermelon in summer, is if you'd review this chapter or PM me with any suggestions/questions. The sooner we get to Wave Country, the better the content. Seriously, review. Seriously. Sound cool, man?

I'll see ya next time, this is SumOfAllZeroes over and out!

\M/-Zero-\M/


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** And we're back. I originally intended this to be a bit longer but, oh well. I have a few announcements. Firstly, I will be learning how to drive soon, so I will do my best to keep updating this story. Second, 2,500 VIEWS!? That's incredible! I really didn't expect to break even 100! So, you have my assurance that I will do my best to give the best updates possible. Without further ado, Chapter 7 of The Vulpine Prophecy!

I don't own Naruto. Hinata does. And I don't think she wants to share.

Chapter 6

Sunlight danced over the slumbering blonde's face. As the boy had just found the most comfortable part of his bed, there came a faint knocking from his bedroom door.

"Naru-chan, come on! We have to get up if we're to meet our sensei on time!" Hinata's voice declared

"...Mnmnm…" Was the teen's response.

"Daisuke-san has ramen!" Hinata coaxed.

"RAAAAMEEENNN! Here, pick something out from my closet while I brush my teeth and wash my face!" Naruto shot out very quickly before dashing to his restroom. Hinata was now rifling through Naruto's various outfits. She swiftly picked out his Hyuuga hoodie and a pair of dark blue shinobi pants. and held them out for him.

"I got it Naru-chaa-aaah!" Hinata had tripped over a snag in the carpet. She braced for an unpleasant impact…

But it never came. She opened her eyes…

Hinata was almost nose to nose with the object of her affections. She let out a small "MEEP!" and tensed up. Naruto stared back, eyes incredibly wide, his complexion turning a potent hue of magenta. If Naruto was pink, Hinata was brick-red.

"Ano...H-H-Hinata-ch-chan?" Naruto stuttered out.

"H-H-Hai?" Hinata shared in his nervousness

"A-As m-much as I l-l-like your c-c-company, I think it'd be b-best if w-we g-got up n-n-now." Naruto stated

"Hai. G-gomen, N-N-Naru-chan."

"Don't get me wrong, I really like spending time with you and all, but I'm not sure this would be something Daisuke'd let me live down."

"What would be something I wouldn't let you live down?" A voice came from Naruto's window.

"AAH! Nii-san!" Said the blonde Jinchuuriki as he scrambled to his feet. Hinata did so as well after another "MEEP!"

"Why nothing at all, brother. Hina-chan here was helping me get ready is all." Naruto sheepishly explained.

Daisuke shrugged "Works for me." The black-haired tactician pulled an apple from his interior jacket pocket, a single leaf barely darker than his intense jade eyes. His black pants offset his olive-green vest and white bandaged arms.

"Well, come on then. Breakfast and school wait for no man, not even those hidden in night."

**(...)**

Naruto sighed from his current seat. The Dead Last trio had made it to class 30 minutes early, thanks to Hinata's genius planning and Daisuke's speed. Now he was watching the Haruno brat, who was, yet again, attempting to gain Sasuke's affections. And it was not working.

"C'mon Sasuke-kun. Just one, please?"

"For the last time, Sakura, I said no!" Sasuke responded.

Sakura, becoming the exact shape and emotional likeness of a deflated balloon and shuffled back to her seat. Naruto, however, was more interested in the young man approaching Hinata's desk. Naruto and Hinata had always sat together, with Daisuke in front of Hinata acting as a secret messenger/shield for any boys with wandering eyes.

"Hey, you're the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata, right?" The feral looking boy said, a small puppy on his head.

"Y-yes."

"Well, I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru." Akamaru gave a small yip as an introduction.

"N-nice to meet you."

"I was wondering if you'd like to sit with me and a few of my friends." Kiba enticed.

"Thank you for the offer, but I would prefer to sit here with my friends."

"Who, these losers?" Kiba seemed slightly irritated at this.

"For your information, mutt, who the heiress chooses to associate with is not your concern." Daisuke returned icily.

"Right. Tell me, do you carry a sword around to compensate for something?" Kiba asked.

"I might ask the same of that sleeping powder you have in your shirt sleeve there. What, you don't got the guts to fight like a real shinobi? Or is it that you're a pervert trying to take advantage of a poor innocent kunoichi?" Naruto sassed back as Hinata ran to the bathroom to hide.

"You wanna go, you purple eyed freak!" Kiba snarled.

"As a matter of fact, yes I would." Naruto said.

"I second that motion." Daisuke joined in.

"Fine! I'll take both of you out and show to Hinata how much stronger I am than both of you." By now, a considerably large crowd was following the three as they marched to the training ground.

**'Naruto.'**

_'Yeah, Kur?'_

**'I have an idea'**

_'I'm listening.'_

Hinata exited the bathroom, checking her surroundings. Her curiosity piqued, she checked the window to see where her classmates went. The Inuzuka was poised in a fighting stance on one side, the Uzumaki brothers on another.

"Naru-chan!" She exclaimed as she broke into a run…

Only to be snagged by an arm extending from the classroom.

"Alright, let's do this!" Kiba said, unzipping his jacket and letting Akamaru out. Akamaru snarled, took two steps forward, began whimpering and ran back to Kiba.

"Looks like your pup made a wise choice." Daisuke smirked.

_'Nii-san'_ Naruto sent a telepathic message to his counterpart.

'Yo'

_'How effective a genjutsu can you make?'_

'Is bleeding from the eyes ok?'

_'As a last resort only.'_

'Ah, man. That's no fun. Can I at least activate "it"?'

'Now what kind of otouto would I be if I said no?'

"What is it boy?" Kiba asked as Akamaru communicated "Hidden Night? Give up? Hell no! We're gonna whip them in front of everybody, especially Hinata!"

"Who are you rooting for, Shino?" Sasuke asked

"It would be fairly logical to state that Kiba's defeat is imminent." Shino replied

"But why? They're both dobes."

"Regardless of public opinion, I have sparred at least once with both. While Naruto is a berserker, preferring to charge in, eliminate the threat, and get out, Daisuke-san is different. His strategy rivals Shikamaru's and his ninjutsu is acceptable. But he possesses extreme levels of Genjutsu experience. Our match was incredibly close, barely making a tie." Shino summarized.

"How do you know?" Sakura asked.

"My kikai bugs can sense hidden potential. He's hiding something."

**(...)**

"Are you just going to stand there all day or are we going to fight?" Daisuke asked annoyed.

"Let's go, Akamaru!" Kiba charged forward. Quite a feat, considering Akamaru attempting to go any direction but towards Daisuke. Daisuke made a single hand sign.

"Kagegan!" Daisuke's pupils expanded out, covering his entire eye in black. Where his pupil once was turned a semi-luminescent green. Kiba stopped in his tracks.

"W-w-what is th-that?" Kiba stammered, Akamaru shuddering in his jacket.

"Oh,what's wrong? Afraid of the dark?" Daisuke asked, a massive grin appearing on his lips.

"N-N-No!" Kiba lied.

"Oh, did I make lil Kiba wet himself? I haven't even used a Genjutsu yet." Daisuke mocked.

"THAT'S IT! FANG OVER FANG!" Kiba's attack tore through Daisuke, tackling him to the ground. Kiba began hurling punches and kicks, doing anything to get away from the evil those black, soulless eyes assured.

"Ugh…" Daisuke groaned

"I'm not done yet!" Kiba stood Daisuke up and readied another punch, only for it to pass right through.

"Kukuku...you fool." The area around Kiba's fist was swallowed by a tight, condensed darkness. Kiba tried to free himself from the Night shinobi's grip.

"Get ready…." As Kiba continued to struggle, Naruto cocked back his fist…

Only to be caught by Iruka.

"What the hell's going on here?" Iruka asked.

"Well, dear instructor, Kiba here had some questionable intentions regarding Hinata involving some sleeping powder." Daisuke responded.

"Really? Well, I'll be sure to have a nice talk with his instructor. Now everyone upstairs." Iruka agreed

As the class ascended the stairs, they heard voices coming from the home room.

"Okay, that last one was good. Try it a little faster, but be careful with the stroke. Trust me, you do NOT want to get this on your clothes." It was Naruto, but...who was he talking to?

"How's this?" A soft voice rang out.

"Much better. Careful now, don't do too much at one time. How do you feel?"

"I really like it!"

Iruka had heard enough. He opened the door as quiet as possible and peeked around the corner.

Naruto and Hinata stood next to a canvas. They both had removed their jackets and folded them up neatly. Naruto held a brush deftly as he completed his kanji. Seven other kanji lay in a circle as a perfect replica of an 8 Trigrams Divination Field. Fire, Wind, Earth, Metal, Heaven, Mountain and Wood had already dried, and Hinata had just finished painting the Water sign. Meanwhile, Naruto completed the field with a Spiral symbol.

"OK, let me just lay this out...perfect." Naruto said, lining up the signs.

"Now what do I do?" Hinata asked

"Just pump a little chakra into it with a goal in mind. So if you want a bit more confidence, just think confidence." He answered

Hinata placed her hand in the center of the seal and pumped chakra into the center. The trigram kanji began to glow, as a green aura of chakra rose and surrounded her. Then, as soon as it started, the ritual ended.

"I did it, Naru-chan!"

"You did great, Hina-chan!" He said giving her a hug.

"How could I repay you?" She inquired

"Oh, don't worry, I have a few ideas." He replied with a smile.

"Well whatever favor you're asking for, keep it away from my desks!" Iruka spoke up.

The two separated with an audible "MEEP!" It was now that Iruka noticed that Daisuke was snoring in a corner.

"Wait, if both of them are here, then who…" It was at this time that 'Naruto' and 'Daisuke' disappeared in puffs of smoke.

"(Yawn) Well since you asked, Naruto and I decided that since you wanted to fight so bad, we'd give you a little entertainment, while Hinata kept Naruto entertained and I took a little siesta." Daisuke explained.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Kiba yelled.

"Yup. Kiba...how should I put this? You...um...Daisuke-san, help me out here." Hinata began.

"You're completely incompetent and self-centered. You think what is best for you is best for others. So...(Daisuke pulls out a submarine sandwich from his pack)...what Hinata is trying to say... *Nom Nom*... Is she wouldn't think twice about liking you."

Daisuke said as he tossed Naruto a sandwich.

"WHAT! I'M WAY BETTER THAN THIS LOSER! I'M TEN TIMES THE SHINOBI HE'LL EVER BE! WHY SHOULD I BE LOOKED DOWN UPON INSTEAD OF THAT BA…" Hinata had a chakra charged palm pressing into Kiba's trachea.

"Kiba, you mess with that man, I'll destroy your boys." Hinata spat.

"OK, let's get to team placement shall we?" Iruka intervened, definitely hoping to avoid cleaning up that particular mess. "Team Seven: Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Daisuke Kazama-Uzumaki. Your sensei is...Anko Mitarashi? I thought she was in T and I? Oh well. Team 8: Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team Nine's still active, Team Ten: Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi.

Sasuke Uchiha is a support member, and will go where he is needed. That concludes team placement. Please wait for your instructors and congratulations in becoming Genin. Team 7, the Hokage wants to see you immediately" Iruka concluded.

With that, the Dead Last trio made their way to the Hokage Tower.

**A/N: **Well, now that I've sufficiently messed with your minds, how bout a review? Seriously review. Seriously. Sound cool, man?

Also, if you enjoyed this or have any ideas for what should happen next, follow this story and PM me. That's it for now, stay tuned!

Peace out!

\M/-Zero-\M/


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hello and welcome to the story. First off, I will be updating infrequently as I am currently taking Driver's Ed classes Monday through Friday. This, coupled with a bit of job hunting, high school and trying to overcome a nasty bout of insomnia, leaves me with little time to update and for that I sincerely apologize. Next order of business, 3.5K VIEWS! I know that I do this practically every chapter, but I'm still new at this. That is just, wow. That's...5 ten-millionths of the entire world! All I can say is keep viewing and leaving reviews and PM's. Now, let's get this show on the road!

As much as I hate to admit it, I don't own Naruto. If I did, well, let's just say that we'd have a set pairing for Naruto *cough*NaruHina*cough*

Chapter 7

Sarutobi smiled. For once in his life, he found a use for unwanted paperwork, especially order forms for Naruto's execution. He had created a massive house of cards and three paper kunai. His goal was to get at least 2 through the house before Team 7 showed up.

Who, as is the nature of the beast, happened to enter at just the right time to throw off the Hokage's aim.

"Dammit." Sarutobi cussed. "Welcome Team 7. Give me just a second to clean up here."

"No problem." Naruto said. Daisuke and Hinata quickly entered, followed by the blonde Jinchuuriki. The three were blissfully unaware of a silent observer, who decided that now was his chance to prove himself.

"I got you now, old man!" A child's voice rang out as he charged forward, kunai in hand…

Only to trip over his own scarf.

"Who's the little one, Hokage-sama?" Daisuke asked.

"That is my grandson, Konohamaru." Sarutobi said as the child looked up at the Hidden Night shinobi.

"What's the big idea? You tripped me!" Konohamaru yelled.

"Correction: you tripped yourself. And for Kami's sake, would you wear that scarf like a man!" Daisuke said, quickly folding Konohamaru's scarf into a neat French knot. Both Naruto and Hinata knew about their teammate's partial obsessiveness over neatness; in his earlier village, if you got sloppy, you didn't live to see the moonlight.

"Hey, knock it off! I'm the Third Hokage's grandson! You can't touch me." Konohamaru said, sneering.

"Really?" Daisuke inquired, his smile turning psychotic. Hinata and Naruto shivered.

"Yeah!" Konohamaru said.

In hindsight, that was the worst thing Konohamaru could have done. While Daisuke was NOT a Taijutsu specialist, he was known all throughout Hidden Night for his Genjutsu and strategy for a reason.

He was slipperier than cooking oil on a marble counter-top.

"GASTRIZEIN!" Daisuke shouted, the sole of his boot making contact with Konohamaru's helmet. The boy flew backward, smacking against the wall. "My apologies, Hokage-sama."

"No need. He's very overconfident." Sarutobi stated.

"Jiji! I thought you were supposed to save me!" Said Konohamaru.

"Are you kidding? You brought your own bombs, you fight your own wars. Besides, those snakes with legs of his are just plain creepy." Sarutobi said with a shudder.

"Excuse me! They aren't snakes!" Daisuke shouted as a large centipede wrapped itself around its owners neck protectively. "They're centipedes, dammit! These things kill snakes on occasion."

"Well, in that case, as long as they don't kill mine, everything'll be okay." A voice from behind him whispered. Daisuke turned his eyes to see a small amount of blood, specifically his, drop onto a kunai. He could faintly see purple locks of hair in his peripheral vision.

"Anko Mitarashi, Konoha's Snake Mistress and our sensei, I presume?" Daisuke said coolly. The Jounin assassin's only response was to lick the blade clean.

"What gave me away?"

"Check behind you."

Anko looked.

Two replicas of Daisuke stood behind her, one with angelic qualities, the other a hellish rendition.

"How?" Anko asked nervously as the soul clones flew back to their master.

"Come now, sensei!" Daisuke reprimanded

"Everyone knows that a mind is a terrible thing to waste!" Naruto jumped in.

"Okay, whatever. Training ground 44, 10 minutes." Anko said, disappearing in a cloud of leaves.

"Well, c'mon Hina-chan, nii-san." Naruto said.

"Wait! Could you train me?!" Konohamaru blurted out.

"Nope. But I know someone who can." Daisuke responded, a centipede crawling out from his bandaged arm.

Screams could be heard from the Hokage tower for hours. ANBU officers who knew of the Uzumaki Brothers' tendencies to leave little presents all shared a similar thought.

_'I'm getting too old for this shit.'_

"Okay, kiddies, here's the deal; you all know your abilities as a team. But your full potential hasn't really been individually evaluated. As a formality, tell me your names, likes, dislikes, dreams, the whole nine." Anko said. Hinata went first.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga. I like training with my friends and spending time with Naru-chan. My dislikes are those that are unconditionally angry. My dream is to prove myself worthy of being Hyuuga clan head and abolishing the Caged Bird Seal."

"Nice dream. Naruto-kun?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I like spending time with my nii-san, ramen and training with a certain indigo haired maiden." At this Hinata blushed. "I dislike those who stab others in the back for their own personal gain and people who blame others for things they didn't do. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage to ever live."

"Ambitious. And lastly, tall, dark and sadistic."

Daisuke smiled at his impromptu nickname. "Name's Daisuke Kazama-Uzumaki. I enjoy flawless battle plans, new weapons and practicing jutsu. I LOVE my little bro and teasing him and his little girlfriend. I hate those who are too ignorant to tell a demon from a decent human being and animal cruelty. My dream is to pass on my Kagegan to my children and teach them to use it for the betterment of humanity."

"Alright, looks like I got a pretty cool team. So, since we're all acquainted, I want you to show me the best jutsu you have, specifically Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu or Taijutsu. Hinata, you're up." Anko said.

_"Hyuuga Art: 8 Trigrams Lion Vanguard!"_ Hinata's target, a redwood tree, blew apart.

"Nice. Daisuke?"

_"Fire Style: FEUER FREI JUTSU!"_ Daisuke shouted, his hands clasped together, imitating a pistol below his lips. A vast cloud of embers landed on a training dummy…

...and detonated into a perfect mini mushroom cloud. Anko was amused.

"Big things in small packages. Also very good. Right, Naruto, take us away."

Naruto had this all planned out with a perfect jutsu. However, a small suggestion from his tenant gave him a great idea, one that he alone could pull off.

"You may wish to back up, everyone." He warned. This jutsu was a challenge, and he didn't want anyone hurt from it other than an enemy. He waited patiently until he felt the chakra flow to his eyes was good...and uttered two life changing words as the Rinnegan flared.

**"Almighty Push."**

Naruto's target and the surrounding 50 foot diameter around him was flattened with ease. Daisuke, seeing that the threat was gone, let go of the Fire Dome he had created around himself, Anko and Hinata. Anko struggled to find words to describe her amazement at Naruto's jutsu. However, a familiar voice, to her anyway, broke the silence first.

"Anko-chan!" a certain red eyed Jounin called excitedly.

"Kurenai-koi!" Anko responded, greeting her partner with a smile and a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we just wrapped up our test a little early and were just heading to get lunch when we heard Naruto's jutsu. Which might I add looked very effective." Kurenai stated.

"Thank you, Kurenai-san. Despite its destructive power, it's not like Hinata-chan's Lion Vanguard or Daisuke-nii-san's Feuer Frei jutsu."

"For once, I agree Naruto-baka. Sasuke should have that move instead of a baka like you."

Sakura mocked.

"Apparently, you have no idea what such a technique requires." Daisuke said "While my Feuer Frei technique could be taught and taught over and over given the user has high enough chakra levels, the Almighty Push is different. Like the Divine Shadow, the Almighty Push/Universal Pull jutsu cannot be used without the proper doujutsu."

"So? After Sasuke's Sharingan develops, he can copy anything!"

At this, Daisuke walked over to a nearby stone, picked it up, and promptly shattered it against his forehead.

"...I can honestly say now Sakura, that if you were to fight _any_ Hidden Night kunoichi, that you would be exploited and decimated in less than a single minute. Otouto, just show her." Daisuke just shook his head as Naruto's eyes changed.

"So what? His eyes turned purple. I bet Sasuke's could too." Sakura retorted. Kiba finally snapped.

"ENOUGH! SASUKE DOESN'T HAVE NARUTO'S DOUJUTSU, MEANING HE CAN'T DO THE ALMIGHTY PUSH! IS THAT REALLY THAT HARD TO UNDERSTAND!?" Kiba erupted.

"Why should that matter? I could take Naruto-baka's nii-san if I felt like it."

"I hear a challenge." Daisuke said, his sadistic smile growing wide.

"What do you think, Kurenai-koi? Losing team buys lunch?"

"Sounds good, Anko-chan." Teams 7 and 8 sat as Daisuke and Sakura readied for battle.

**A/N:** Cliffhanger here! I know Sakura seems a lot more annoying than canon, but that's how I see it. What I would love more than just writing these words on my computer is if you'd rate and review this chapter. I'd do it myself...but my bed is soooo comfy...*yawn*

Peace ou-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...

\M/-Zero-\M/


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **All right, who gave the chibi that helped me write this story an iced mocha? *Points to inner mischief* Not cool man! Anyway, skipping over the usual milestone I put in here, let's get down to what you wanted to see: Sakura getting her butt whupped! BRING THE HURT!

I really don't own Naruto. Daisuke though...*evil grin*

**WARNING: This chapter is given a Hard T rating for language and creepy nursery rhymes. Turn away NOW if you are faint of heart!**

Chapter 9

Daisuke Kazama-Uzumaki loved a good fight. Come to think of it, he loved any fight. He was violent by nature, ESPECIALLY around intolerant morons and blind acolytes.

Wait, that was how he got into this fight.

'Why do I never turn down a fight?' Daisuke thought.

In truth, he knew the answer long before he came to Konoha. And that answer was also why he had to cover both of his arms up to the elbow in tape every day. It had happened when he was only 8 months old.

In order to build a natural resilience to all forms of nasty creatures that existed in the world, Hidden Night shinobi often vaccinated their brood with deactivated viruses and bacteria, making their children impervious to all forms of bites.

However, as luck would have it, Daisuke was abducted during such a procedure by a low-level member of a cult known as the Seekers of the Lesser Key. They sought to call a demon to the world through mortal sacrifice and appease the beast to tip the natural balance to gain power in global politics.

In hindsight, it was by far the best bad idea anyone had come up with. Ever.

The demon did show up all right. But it was not happy about being summoned, and gutted every member of the cult, which alerted Daisuke's village. Daisuke's father and mother were successful in deterring the beast…at the cost of their lives. After a hell of a fight between the Hidden Night's paramilitary, a solution was reached. The demon, named Tiazoa, agreed to not attack the village, so long as Daisuke and who he held precious to him would be safe.

The village cleric, Father Hikiyama , agreed to take the boy and his inhabitant to train him, so long as Tiazoa would allow the boy to contain her. Tiazoa agreed and remained pacifistic until the boy's 10th birthday, where some of the more ignorant villagers attempted to kill him.

Quite naturally the boy was frozen in fear. He prepared to meet his kaa-san and his tou-san in Kami's grace...only for Hikiyama to take a lethal blow for Daisuke.

The boy, grief-stricken by his master's death, gave into the demon's wishes and unlocked what he now called the Kagegan. He returned his master's death one hundred fold before the Shinobi forces that remained stopped both parties from harming anyone else. Daisuke was exiled and sent out from the village.

Because of the villagers' improper seal techniques, the original seals were in danger of breaking. Daisuke, having some knowledge on sealing from Father Hikiyama, replaced his original seals on his chest with more formidable ones on his arms, which he refreshed every two years or so.

Now, with his game plan in mind, Daisuke stepped forth into his Constrictor stance. Sakura smirked as she laid down trash talk.

"Daisuke, I'll say this once; you can't possibly beat my Genjutsu. Give up."

At this, Daisuke switched into a more complex stance, the Crouching Tiger.

"I would sooner die than retreat. You however, wouldn't even last a minute in Master Hikiyama's dojo." Daisuke replied nonchalantly.

"M-M-M-Master?! You studied under a master?!" Anko asked stupefied.

"Yes. He was the one who awoke my Kagegan, an homage to his Naragan, the Eyes of Hell!" Daisuke stated.

"Big deal! I bet Sasuke-kun could take that old geezer and your baka of a brother in ten seconds flat." Sakura retorted.

Team Seven shared a lone collective thought.

'She's dead.'

Kurenai, now afraid for Sakura's career, began the match, albeit with the stipulation that lethal techniques were not to be used.

"Begin!"

Sakura charged straight ahead, intent on bulldozing through Daisuke. She let fly a massive haymaker combo.

What ensued was Konoha's most fundamentally sound defeat in 10 years.

Sakura plowed straight through Daisuke's rib-cage with a quick one-two combo, dropping the Hidden Night shinobi.

"Ha, you couldn't even last two punches! Master Hikiyama must have been a bigger failure than you!" Sakura said performing a victory dance alongside her Inner Self.

**"Perhaps you should check your target."** An intensely cold voice said. Sakura looked down…

Only to watch Daisuke's Fire Clone dissipate into a thick indigo smoke which surrounded the training field. Sakura, now frightened, began scanning the area. A sinister, melodic voice came from everywhere simultaneously. A demented version of a children's song ripped through the field.

**"Maaaary had a lit-tle lamb,**

**Lit-tle lamb,**

**Lit-tle lamb,**

**Maaaary had a little lamb,**

**Whose fleece was black as coal.**

**It crept into her church one day,**

**Church one day,**

**Church one day,**

**It crept into her church one day…."**

Silence consumed the field for several minutes as Sakura carefully edged her way around, searching for her adversary.

"D-Daisuke? Come on out, you're scaring me." Sakura feebly called out, moving from the waning sunlight, closer to the moonlit meadow at the field's center.

"Daisuke, come on! It's not funny anymore!" Sakura yelled. She continued scanning the area around her searching for any sign of the jade-eyed teen.

"..._and __**ATE**__ her __**FUCKING SOUL**_!" A voice shrieked from behind her.

Sakura turned and screamed, mortified at what she saw.

No word in any dictionary could describe what Sakura saw before her. It shook her to her very core.

"Royal flush nii-chan!" Naruto said.

"Dammit. You win again, otouto." Daisuke cussed after losing the fifth game of poker in a row.

"I told you he has the luck of a 9 leaved clover!" Hinata responded

"True, true. So yes, I will teach you what I can of the Night Style jutsu."

"Daisuke-san?" Shino inquired.

"Yes, Shino-san?"

"Not to be intrusive, yet I feel it would be logical to ask; how long does the Divine Shadow last?"

Daisuke looked befuddled "What Divine Shadow? All I did was use an E rank genjutsu and place a mirror behind her."

As Sakura gradually came out of the "nightmare", Daisuke and Naruto made a quick run to get food. Kiba, now seeing the weakened defenses of the Uzumaki Brothers, began acting flirtatiously with Hinata, despite an audible buzzing from Shino's bugs. However, after 10 minutes, Kurenai stepped in.

"Excuse me, Hinata, but is Kiba bothering you?" Kurenai inquired.

"Yes. I just asked him to stop." Hinata stated.

"C'mon Hinata-chan! Just one date! Is it really that bad?"

"Perhaps someone didn't learn from last time…" Daisuke's voice came from behind Kiba.

Kiba yelps quickly turned to a scream of pain as one of Daisuke's boots made contact with a...rather sensitive part of Kiba's anatomy.

"Night Village Hidden Taijutsu: Future Generational Sterilizer!" Daisuke announced as Kiba flew out over the field and into the Forest of Death.

"Uhh…what happened?" Sakura asked as she woke up. She made a quick visual scan, as she laid eyes on her target…

"DAISUKE-BAKA!" The kunoichi charged at Daisuke, her fist flooding with chakra.

She charged forth with her fist and had semi-lethal amounts of chakra ready. She had everything done right to knock Daisuke's block off. But there was a tiny problem…

Her fist was now trapped in Daisuke's iron-like grip. His grin grew exponentially as his voice echoed from behind her.

"Temper, temper. I honestly expected better from you, Sakura. ESPECIALLY since you could 'take me down if you felt like it'. How didn't you realize that I was holding back?"

Shino's interest was now piqued. "If I may ask, what technique are you using now?"

"Why, Lunar Clone Substitution, Shino. Every Night-nin knows it by age 7." Daisuke gave a toothy smile.

"So what? I can get out easy!" Sakura said, now trying to bash her way out, earning herself a few broken fingers as a reward.

"Not quite. The Lunar Clone is used by dividing not only one's chakra but one's soul into the desired portions, leaving the body frozen in lunar rock. So, unless you can punch through the moon, I doubt you could do anything." Daisuke elaborated

"LISTEN YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU LET ME GO NOW!" Sakura demanded

"What lovely manners. Although I am older than you, I think just for that I'll give you an opportunity to give Anko-sensei and Kurenai-sensei some entertainment. Who wants a magic show?" Daisuke announced proudly.

All who were present cheered. Even Shino cracked a smirk.

"Well I suggest you all enjoy your ramen with this, my greatest trick!" Daisuke said, performing hand seals…

"Transformation: SANTA CLAUS OF **DOOOOOOM!**!" Daisuke now had a white beard, and a photo negative version of Santa's clothes; black and red instead of red and white.

"Ho-ho-ho, who wants a gift!" Doom-Santa spoke.

"OOH! OOH! Doom-Santa, we want the nine-footer!" Naruto and Hinata cheered.

"Anko-chan, what are they asking about?" Kurenai inquired, sitting next to her girlfriend.

"I have no idea, Kurenai-koi." Anko said, squeezing Kurenai's hand affectionately.

"DAISUKE-BAKA, IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO, I'LL SAY THAT YOU ATTEMPTED TO ASSAULT ME!" Sakura screamed, banshee-ing out.

"Who wants the nine-footer?" Doom-Santa asked.

"ME, ME, ME!" Naruto and Hinata encouraged.

"Okay, the nine-footer it is!" Doom-Santa promised as he reached into his burlap sack.

"What are you gonna do, huh? Tickle me to death?" Sakura jeered.

It was then that Doom-Santa dragged out Sakura's 'gift'.

In the Doom-Santa's hands was a 9-foot long centipede, its 6 inch curved mandibles chomping wildly as it wrapped itself around its owner's arm.

"OH KAMI, NO!" Kurenai yelled out, now bear hugging Anko's arm. Anko smiled at Daisuke's hidden intentions; after all, he did tell team 8 to come by.

Sakura saw what would happen and immediately passed out.

"Winner, Daisuke Kazama!" Anko cheered.

"Maaaan, I was just having fun too!" Daisuke said as he dropped his jutsus, the 9 foot centipede wrapping around its master before crawling into its home under Daisuke's bandaged arm. Kiba, finally back from his lesson in flight, attempted to charge Daisuke, only to be clotheslined by Kurenai.

"Okay, that's a wrap for now, people. Anko-chan, care to walk us home?"

"That'd be lovely, Kurenai-koi. Team Seven, tomorrow we will meet at the Hokage Tower at 7 AM for our first missions."

The two teams walked on in silence, Kurenai and Anko carrying Kiba. Sakura, (like a true moron,) finally broke the ice.

"Hinata, I'd just like to know; why don't you chase after Sasuke-kun? He's clearly a better ninja than Naruto-baka!" At this point Kurenai attempted to shut her up, but failed. "In fact, everything about him is better than both of these baka teammates of yours."

Each member of team seven responded with their own unique reaction: Naruto's thousand yard stare, Hinata's Byakugan flare and Daisuke's Kagegan filled psychotic smile.

"First off, Naruto was placed on an actual team. Second, you don't have the Byakugan and third, I prefer to judge a man by his actions and character, not by shallow physical appeal." Hinata sneered, ending her retort.

"So what if Sasuke-kun doesn't have an official team? And he has a per-WHAAAAAAAA?!" Sakura said, her face now a mix of abstract horror and disgust.

Team Seven shared a collective laugh as they broke apart and headed to their respective homes, savoring the sweet taste of victory as sleep overtook them.

**A/N: **So, good chapter? Review if you are so inclined to tell me so. Also PM me with suggestions for Father Hikiyama and Wave Arc. Lastly, I will be posting Teen Titans fanfic alongside the Vulpine Prophecy, just a little idea that came to mind. With that, I bid you all a fine afternoon, and stay tuned for more!

\M/-Zero-\M/


End file.
